Disorder: Tales of Dikuda
Disorder: Tales of Dikuda is a collection of some of Zennore's original stories (including Sins, Missing and Mirror|Mirror), woven together into an ongoing single, lengthy novel. It is separated into multiple seasons with twelve episodes each. The story talks, among other things, about spiritual and personal growth and change. It starts out following the Jerriko Uuzoo as she arrives in the city of Dikuda and the first few episodes mostly serve as an introduction into the world and its mechanics, expanding plot and complexity later on. Season 1 Episode 1: First Time in Town Yin Uuzoo arrives on the island of Kaso, looking for new opportunity and trying to build herself a new life. Episode 2: The Big Black Bird As Uuzoo tries to settle in the city, the overworked Ryahno gets a helper in form of the goat creature Bueh. Unbeknownst to the Jerriko, she's going to meet someone that will change her life: Krrah. Episode 3: An Invisible Bomb Irritated with the way the second in command of the defensive force, Yuw handles things with the media, the town's most infamous criminal Gwadeweido decides to teach her a lesson. Episode 4: A Higher Standard of Living Uuzoo runs into troubles with Krrah, who seeks to gain entrance into the city, willing to use brute force to reach that goal. Episode 5: Many Ways to Many Things With Krrah in Uuzoo's thoughts, she has to face an entirely different problem: a fortune telling centipede predicting her upcoming demise. Episode 6: Tournament Ryahno invites Uuzoo to the annual martial arts tournament in Dikuda, where the former finds herself challenged by the leader of a political group in the city; HowYu, who seeks to gain more influence. Episode 7: The Rhythm Sundial Curious about the history of the city and the guild that keeps it running, the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo starts making inquiries about them. Episode 8: Secret Well Kept Suspicious about Ryahno's whereabouts, Uuzoo decides to follow her one early morning, ending up with knowledge she didn't quite expect. Episode 9: Old Habits are Hard to Break As memories and emotions from the past come back to Uuzoo, the snake struggles with depression and feelings of being a disappointment to everyone. Episode 10: The Big Freeze The winter break, also known as "The Big Freeze" approaches the city, leaving the inhabitants inside and outside of the city walls to gather their supplies for the cold weeks that will follow. Episode 11: Apology Following a fight with Ryahno, Uuzoo, after two months, decides to search for the woman, come what may, to apologise for her behaviour. Episode 12: Granting Wishes Unable to figure out all things regarding her commander, Ryahno, as well as the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo decides to hire a detective to help her, Loco Wish. HowYu, meanwhile, has his own plans regarding the commander of the guards. Season 2 Episode 13: Trust While waiting for her guard partner SwayHan to return from a talk with the second captain of the guards, Ahrow, Uuzoo ends up with more knowledge about the Ink Butterfly. Episode 14: Evening News Since his previous plans of gaining Ryahno's power over the guards never worked out, HowYu decides to try and usurp it the dirty way. Episode 15: Dealing With the Devil Uuzoo is introduced to a new partner for her guard shifts - Pabu, an alligator who previously served in the army. While they are still getting used to each other, an explosion causes massive damage to the gate. Episode 16: You Reap What You Sow Upset after a fight with Uuzoo, ZeChow, the leader of the day shift guards, makes a deal with the devil. Episode 17: Change (Part 1) Krrah finally manages to get her hands on the goat she had been chasing, only to find that things aren't quite as she expected. Episode 18: Change (Part 2) Still trying to settle with her new life in the city, Krrah has to face the difficult side of change and the blow back caused by previous behaviour. Episode 19: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow The unlikely pair of detective Wish and Gwady work together to solve a thievery that took place in a chemical laboratory. Episode 20: Detox Just to Retox MuDan's chasing of Ryahno through the park goes awry when a trigger happy Gwadeweido shows up and things take a turn for the worse. Episode 21: The Beginning Trying to satisfy her thirst for knowledge about Gwady, detective Wish interrogates Autumn about her past dealings in the city. Meanwhile, Uuzoo struggles with the memories of what happened in the park. Episode 22: Mirror|Mirror The Scientists set in motion a plan that threatens not just the pesky rat, but the civilian population of Dikuda, as an invisible poison spreads through the city. Episode 23: Dark Waters After the threat of the poison is resolved another problem appears in the city; people seeing Gwady everywhere, experiencing horrible things, some of them even taking place at the same time, but in different places. Episode 24: Bayroff As Uuzoo and Wish are still trying to put together the puzzle pieces surrounding the Rhythm Sundial, a rumour is spreading, that a dangerous being has appeared on the island: Adato, the legendary Sky Spider. Season 3 Episode 25: Arrival A distressed MuDan shows up, crying for help. Unable to get any definite information out of the girl, the police need to let her go. Episode 26: Scouting the City Having settled in, Bayroff makes his first moves in trying to acquire information on the whereabouts of the Ink Butterfly, Falehi. Episode 27: Jayce Painful past experiences are revealed, not just as Ryahno and Uuzoo talk about a failed mission, but also when a person from the past shows up in the city, Jayce, looking for someone she holds dear. Episode 28: Mixed Emotions Yuw finds herself in quite the predicament when both her co-worker Loco Wish, as well as her friend Ching are kidnapped and she has to make the decision on who to save. Episode 29: Hungover Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Category:Main Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Story Category:Information